Maximum Ride: Being the New Girl
by flyingconverselol
Summary: Maximum Ride moves to Arizona to live with her mother and her sister, Ella. She wants a change in scenery. She meets Fang, the guy that she's starting to fall for. He likes her, too, but what if something pulls them apart? Someone...that's Max herself?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic...still getting used to this. I've read tons of fanfic so I wanted to try it out. Tell me how I'm doing!**

Chapter 1

I took out my iPod earplugs, smiling as I heard Green day blasting from a radio. The car was parked across from the lawn where the music came from.

Today I moved away from California, dad, and my brother. Today I moved to Arizona, into my sister and mom's house.

Jeb, my dad, took out my belongings. Ari, my brother, fist-bumped me and said, "t-p the house next door for me, will ya?"

I laughed. Ari hated green day a lot. "I'll miss u, Ari."  
Jeb gave me my suitcase and messenger bag, and Ari and him held my heavier boxes.  
My guitar was strapped to my side, and my other hand held my iPod.  
I took a breath. I knocked on the door. The door flew open, and two pairs of arms wrapped around me. "Ooh, max!" Ella, my sister said.  
"Hi,"I laughed lightly.

Ella hugged Ari and Jeb, too. "Ari...promise. to visit, 'kay?"she said.  
Ari nodded, smiling. A voice behind them said, "hiya, Ella and..."

Everyone turned. I saw Iggy, my best friend when I used to come here every summer.  
Iggy tackled me, hugging me."God, Max,"he said. This was not the young Iggy I used to know. The small Iggy was short, skinny, shy, and funny. This Iggy...  
Iggy was around six feet, probably four inches. His strawberry blond hair was long, shoved out of his intense blue eyes. He was muscular now, probably from the sports he wanted to play when he was small.  
His eyes glistened with tears. "Iggy, I'm right here, I won't leave now." He hugged me. When he was young, he was blind from an accident. Everyone bullied him. I helped him cope with everything. Now, his eyesight was back, the last summer I had seen him, five years ago, he had gotten his eyesight back.  
"Welcome back, max."

Iggy, Ella, and I hung out in my room, painting it black and neon green. Roses, hearts(Ella insisted), skulls, wings, and lightning bolts decorated my room. Iggy had splattered neon green paint all over one spot where he was trying to mess up Ella's neon green rose that she was trying to paint over the black wall.  
"I'm inviting your sis OK, Iggy?" Ella said, texting quickly.  
Iggy groaned. "You and nudge will just talk about your nails!"he complained. He grabbed my wrist and we left.  
In the basement, Iggy said, "let's go to my house. I'll invite Gazzy and Fang." Iggy said. He saw my confused expression. "The siblings. And angel, too. Since you don't know them." He cracked a grin, a mischievous smile on his face.

**OK guys, how did I do? This was short, I know. Tell me if you like the story line so far. **

**YOU GUYS ROCK,**

**flyingconverselol**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys! i present..the second chapter! thanks for reading, guys :)**

We sat on Iggy's couch in front of the TV, Iggy's arm around my shoulders in his big-brotherly way that he used to do.  
The door suddenly slammed open and I flinched. "Dammit,"I said.  
A deep voice said sarcastically, "Well, hi."  
"Hey, man,"Iggy answered. A dark haired guy waved. He was gorgeous, all muscles, all black clothing, vans. His hair covered his eyes. His eyes..omigod, they were violet and obsidian, with specks of gold...

The guy gasped. "Iggy, hot chica right there! I thought u liked ella!"  
Iggy glared. "No-"  
I interrupted. "'Scuse me? 'Hot chica'? Who the f*** do you think u r? You are such a sexist pig!" I yelled.  
The guy smirked. "I'm Fang, the awesome."  
I snorted. "More like Fang, the ass."  
Iggy laughed. "Hey Gaz, Angel."he called.  
I turned. I saw a small child with blond curls and bright blue held a teddy bear in a pink dress.  
"Oh my gosh! Hi, are you Angel? I'm Max."I crouched before her, smiling sweetly.  
She giggled."Yes Maxie. I'm Angel." I didn't even mind her calling me 'Maxie'. Wow.  
I glanced at the other kid. He looked a lot like angel, just older and a guy.  
"Hi, I'm Max." I smiled, raising my fist for a bump. He grinned and bumped it. "Gazzy,"he said.  
Fang said, "Wow, who knew u were so nice." He smirked.  
Iggy's jaw was on the floor, his face stunned. "Yo, Igster, close your mouth and tell your sexist pig friend over here to shut up."  
Iggy laughed.  
"Fang, shut up!"  
Fang sighed. "So max, what's your real name?"  
I lazily collapsed on Iggy's couch, leaning into Iggy. "Maximum Ride. That's my dad's last name. I go by his name."  
"So your Iggy's girlfriend, huh?"Gazzy asked, playing a video game, his nose wrinkled.  
"No, "I said bluntly, "Iggy is my best friend since, like, we were six."  
Fang's eyes widened at Iggy. "Woah, Igs, I thought we were BFF's like forever."  
Iggy ruffled my hair. "No one will replace Max."  
I dramatically sighed. "Aww, Iggy, how sweet!"  
He gave me a goofy grin. I lied back casually. "So, Iggy, what's this about a crush on my sister?" Iggy gulped.  
"Nothing..."  
I smirked. "Igster, I told u not to lie. Let me explain what happens when u lie to me..."  
I think I scared him. :)

"Surprise!"

The next morning, Nudge and Ella woke me up for my first day of school. I groaned, wiping the ice cold water off of me. "WTF, guys!"  
Nudge giggled. "Eek! Max, I am like so totally excited, like OMG, your figure is so perfect! Once we r done u will look even better! And like all the guys will like u and they will ask u out! Like yay! And like-" I groaned. "Shush, nudge!" I glanced at the clock. "WTF!its five in the morning!"  
Nudge and Ella sighed. "Everyone needs to wake up early to look good. Now, shower now. Or else we'll let this slip to iggy..."  
They smiled evilly and held up a picture of me in just my towel, and I was chasing Ella around the house. Damn. That was from yesterday night! And I had ice cream cake all over my face, thanks to Ella.  
I studied my nails, looking bored. "I don't care."  
Nudge said, "then Fang and his parents. that would be so embarrassing! I mean like-"  
I screamed. I just met them! I needed to keep up my rep! "OK, OK,OK!"

They smiled. "Shower. Now."  
I stomped into the shower. After I was done, they gave me a blue blouse, white skinny jeans with a black zipper running from mid-thigh to ankle and high heeled neon green gladiator boots. I also wore a black denim jacket, the sleeves rolled up.

"Makeup!"shouted the evil pair.  
They strapped me into a chair, trying a ton of make-up looks on me.  
It was six twenty by the time they chose the right look. "U can look in the mirror now, "they said.

I stood up, walking awkwardly on the heels that were like five inches high.  
In the long mirror, I saw a girl with wide eyes (the makeup did that) and very light silver eye-shadow that brought out her chocolate-caramel eyes. her figure was perfect. Her cheekbones were high, and her long lashes fluttered. She looked natural.  
"Oh!" Ella slipped six wristband bracelets onto my left hand.

I wrinkled my nose when we were all ready for school.  
It was six thirty seven! "Guys! The bus will be here!"  
We ran to the bus stop (or should I say 'tripped') and got there just as the bus came in view. I climbed on, swinging my black and white wing Jansport backpack.  
I stiffly walked in the heels, clinging to nudge's backpack as we went down the aisle. A bunch of guys wolf-whistled, causing me to flush slightly.  
We went to the back where Iggy, fang, and Gazzy sat.  
Their jaws dropped. "Woah, max!"Iggy said. Fang smirked and whistled.  
I glared, and sat with Ella and Nudge.

"So if any guy bugs you, tell me," fang and Iggy said in unison. "I mean us."  
I smiled. "Can u guys take me to the office?"  
Iggy checked his phone. "Sorry, max, I promised to help nudge show her her classroom." He said.I nodded. "Ok, bye, Igster."  
At the office, I met the principal. She was a nice, oldish lady. She handed me a folder of papers with my info, directory, schedule, etc.

Fang glanced at my stuff. "Hey! Ur locker's next to mine."

I smiled. "Cool. I have advanced biology first, BTW."I said.

He nodded. "Cool. Same." He glanced at my schedule. "Ur second class is with Iggy. Then no one. And then p.e. with Igster. You also have art and music with me. So yeah. Some other classes. "  
I nodded. "Ok. Let's go...where is it?"  
Fang smiled. "Room 121. Its in the west wing. "  
I smiled. "Let's go, young sir!"  
We headed towards class.

Wolf-whistle. "Lookin' good, newbie! Date me?"  
I smirked. "You? No way. I don't date douche-bags. "  
The jock scoffed. "Ha, me? You would be lucky I wanna date you."he answered.  
Fang stiffened, his eyes narrowed. His arm came protectively around me. "Ass. Hole. U. R. Not. Allowed. To. Hit. On. Her."  
"Why not? Fang, everyone knows you're the biggest player at school." He asked.  
Fang glared, irritated. "She's my girlfriend."

(LINE BREAK HERE)

Fang p.o.v.

"She's my girlfriend."  
It had slipped from my mouth. Max gasped quietly. "Uh-"she started. "Deal with it."I muttered so only she could hear.  
"Yeah, didn't your mother teach you not to hit on girls that r taken?"Max snorted.  
"Yeah, well, its ten minutes before class starts. Go kiss him and stuff."  
Max stiffened. She turned her head to me, and in one graceful step, she kissed me. It was short but sweet. It was the best kiss ever. Lissa, Brigid, all of those girls didn't matter. This. Was. Effing. Amazing.

She turned away, not even dazed or embarrassed.  
Hand on a hip she said, "You happy?"

Before I could react, he pulled her to him and tried to kiss her. Before their lips touched, max grabbed his shoulder and in one swift move, flipped him over.  
She held him on a wall, hissing at him, "don't do that ever. Again. I will hurt u if u do." She glared in disgust and pushed him away.  
I grabbed the front of his shirt and raised my fist.

'He's not worth it.'Max said.

I grunted and slammed him into the wall, then walked away with her.  
We walked in silence.  
Then I said, "sorry u had to kiss me."  
She didn't say anything at first. " I was trying to prove something. Understand?"  
I stiffened.  
"Obviously,"I stopped walking.  
"Fang, i-"

Red-haired puke color-eyed slut came in view. "Nicky, I missed u lots." She said, batting her fake lashes. They got tangled.  
"Lissa, go away."  
Max glared at me, then walked away. I glared at Lissa. "Excuse me ms. Slutty, I have to get to my gf." I quickly caught up to max.  
Lissa quickly followed. "Eew. This girl? She looks...ugly."  
Max blinked her warm brown eyes. They were glistening with visible tears. She wheeled around on her high heels. "Slut, bi***. The works." She commented.

Max shot me a look. "Are these what all your fans r like?"  
Lissa folded her arms, glaring at max. She looked like a monkey that had smelled really bad shit. Ha, that was her glare.

Well, then. I wish I had a camera. This would be the perfect shot for the yearbook.

"Lissa McD. smells bad monkey shit'.

HILARIOUS!


	3. Chapter 3

"Go away, slut!"a voice said. Everyone in the hallway laughed. Lissa's face turned tomato red as she ran away.

The girl who said that stepped forwards to max and me. "Haha. I'm Brigid. "

Max p.o.v.  
A long-russet haired girl with jade eyes grinned at us. "I'm Brigid. Lissa's my sister. Please don't mind her."  
I sneered. "U aren't just like her, I hope?"  
Fang gave her a charming grin. "I'm fang."he said. Brigid was stunned. "Er...i, I mean, u were so brave to stand up to her, Fannnggg..."  
Fang smirked. "Thanks, Brigid."  
I rolled my eyes inwardly. He was such a flirt!  
"Hi, Brigid, I'm Max. I'm sorry, I was just pissed at your sister, Lissa."I said in a loud voice to get her attention.  
"Oh! Uh-huh, hi. So, fang, how about a date sometime?" Brigid said, ignoring me.  
Fang gave me a sidelong smirk. "I'll text u when max wants to break up." He winked at me.  
I rolled my eyes and smiled down at the boiling mad Brigid. Just to get on her nerves, I giggled and pecked his cheek. "We'll be late 4 class, Fangy, let's go."I said.  
As we walked away, Brigid called,"I'm always open...Fang..."  
Fang snickered. All of a sudden, my eyes widened. "OMG, Fang!"I said in an excited tone.  
His expression turned concerned. "Huh?" I grinned. "you know, you should go on that date with Brigid, and then pretend u r about to ask her to be your girlfriend, but then say something else! Ooh, and then you could like dump her! Haha."  
He laughed. Then his face turned impassive. "Don't look now," he murmured. "Maya's on the loose."he muttered.  
I turned to see a beautiful girl with curly brown hair with blond streaks and wide grey eyes. I gasped. She looked...so much like me except I had brown eyes and straighter hair. I was about two inches taller, too. She was wearing a scarf, boots, jeans, and a cute sweater. She looked...elegant yet casual.  
I stared at her. Then I noticed she was also staring. Her eyes were green with envy.  
She coughed. 'What are you doing with my bf?"she glared. And her glare was a real glare, not a Lissa glare.

Fang clenched his fists. "Stalker, go away. This is Max, my real girlfriend."  
He said.

Maya gasped. "Fang, are you sure? 'Cuz I know some girls just love forcing u into making them their boyfriend. And you do it cause it stops them from 'hurting' me." She made quotation marks when she said hurting. I laughed, flipping my hair and tossing off my high heels. "And I'm not the girl who would do that. Which means I really can hurt you."I said coolly.

**(A/N: Is this too crappy? Maya is acting not like the book at all. Sorry if this is really really bad)**

Fang grabbed my hand, leaving.  
He let go. "Maya, "he said quietly, "I love Max. She's the one who makes me happy. And your not right for me. OK?"  
I was stunned. He would say that. Maya's eyes were huge. She stiffened. She whispered, "I was your girlfriend, and you forget about me. Why?"she stalked off.

Fang p.o.v.  
Max...that girl was amazing. She wasn't perfect, of course. There were negatives about her. But she was everything I really actually wanted. Funny, quirky, awesome. She seemed to have multiple personalities. She was the shoulder to cry on, the one to tell who you hated and who you liked.

She was Max.

Lunch. As Max and I left the lunch line with huge sloppy joe's and tons of snacks, someone knocked into her, spilling her food all over her clothes.  
She narrowed her eyes and dropped the tray, glaring at Lissa.  
Lissa giggled. Max grabbed her face and punched her in the nose. It seemed like she broke Lissa's nose. "Oh! sorry, let me fix your face,"she said sarcastically. Then she wrenched Lissa's nose back in place. Lissa let out a horrified scream. Sobs wracked through her body.  
People gaped at Max. Tears fell down Max's face, her eyes bright and angry. This was just like what happened when Maya was my girlfriend.

Maya was different, though. She had been too controlling, too stoic and mean.

Max ran into the hallways, crying. Iggy raced after her. I saw Iggy catch up to her, then twirl her into his arms. He rubbed away her tears and kissed her forehead. She sobbed into his shoulder.

My blood boiled. That was supposed to be me. Not Iggy. I turned away from them, my heart broken. Max had always been Iggy's. Why hadn't I known?

Max p.o.v.  
Iggy held me in his arms, calming me down in a big-brotherly way.  
"I'm sorry, Iggy. I promised to be good, but it didn't work."  
Right on cue, the principal's voice boomed from the loudspeaker. "Ms. Maxine ride, please report to the principal's office."  
Iggy took my hand. "C'mon, let's go talk to the principal. She's a nice lady, she'll understand."he said.

I nodded.  
In the office, the principal told me to sit. She nodded curtly to Iggy.  
"So, Lissa said you punched her nose and it broke."  
I took a deep breath, wiping my eyes.

"Max has anger issues, ma'am. Lissa provoked max by purposefully spilling max's lunch all over her. Please understand, max has had problems over the years with other students, but she's never actually hit anyone without being provoked first. She's good." Iggy said. I sighed. Iggy was in his protective brother mode.

"Um, ma'am, I'm so sorry for the trouble. It was horribly wrong of me...and I'm sorry I really don't have any self-control when this sorta thing happens. I try my hardest, I really do."  
The principal nodded. "Well, max, I see why u did that."

I sighed in relief.

"But u still have a punishment. Unfortunately, Lissa's parents are very rich; they sponsored this whole school from the beginning, so I must give u a punishment. If I don't they will complain.

I nodded. That, I could deal with. As long as I didn't get suspended, I would be fine.

**Sorry I switched POVs so much. How did I do?**

**Song I listened to while writing: Complicated by: Avril Lavigne**

**I love Avril's songs sooo much. I listened to her since I was like seven or eight. :)**

**Book I'm reading: The Lying Game**

**It's an awesome book. It's as good as Pretty Little Liars**

**I know this chapter was really bad, but I hope you guys liked it anyway.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth chapter of Being the New Girl. . **

**Did u guys read my other stories? which one is the best?**

I groaned. I can't believe this was my punishment! Honestly, picking up after Lissa and sitting in detention and cleaning up the bio room after dissections! My nose stung from the putrid stench of frog guts.

"Hey, fang,"I said after I was done cleaning up the bio room after school. Fang was at his locker, listening to his iPod and cleaning his already perfect locker. He turned. "Hmm?"he asked. I smiled at him. "When are you going home? Can I catch a ride with you?"I asked. He shrugged. I detected a sudden look of pain and incredible misery in his eyes. "Fang...are you ok?"

Fang pov  
"Fang...are you ok?" Concern was laced through her voice.  
"Why are you asking this,"I thought angrily,"it's all because of you!"

I let my face fall into its normal emotionless facade. "Huh? I'm cool. Yeah you can ride."  
Max's face fell for a second, then a wave of emotion came crashing down on her. She reached over and wrapped her arms around me, squeezing me tightly. I patted her back. She was tall, but I was so tall I had to bend over slightly. Hugs normally make me disgusted, but this was max's hug. I could get used to her warmth surrounding me...

Max pov

I snapped back away from him. "Sorry,"I mumbled.

He half-smirked. "Its ok,"he said, smile dropping. I reached over and hugged him again. "Whatever it is that your concerned about, I'll always help you,"I said. His six foot five figure stiffened, so my arms were around his stomach. He softly muttered, "it's you."so soft I almost didn't catch it. What did he mean?

-oOo-

That night, I went online to chat with my best online buddy, yoloisoverrated. He lives in Virginia. My username was hatersgonnahatelol.

_**Me:hey, yolo.**_

_yoloisoverrated: wazzup hater?_

_**Me:I need help**_

_Yoloisoverrated:oh, srry I'm not a pschiatrist. _

_**Me: love help, I meant, u idiot.**_

_Yoloisoverrated: -_-_

_**Me:help, plz?**_

_Yolo: really, u said plz? Surprise! Ok, so wats the situation?_

**_Me: one of my super good friends, whom i like like, was ignoring me, sorta. And today, then I hugged him twice and he looked depressed. And I told him I would help him no matter wat. And he said really soft, 'its u'._**

_Yolo: uh, max?_

Fear erupted through me. Then pain. Fang was yolo? How could that be possible?

_**Me: uh, yolo, do u really live in virginia?**_

_Yolo: uh, I used 2...about three or four years ago._

_**Me: fang? Can I go 2 ur house?**_

_Yolo: ya, c u we have 2 talk_

**So that was the end liked it? **

**:)**

**plz tell me which of my stories u like the most! which should i finish first? the poll is on my profile...plz vote :)**

**ullyg (update later, love u guys)**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys this chapter is short**

**thanks for reading and reviewing and following! You guys are amazing**

I Yelled to mom, "Goin to Fang's!" Outside across the lawn Fang's hands were shoved in his pockets, his gaze focused on the setting sun. My lips trembled when I saw him. I was gonna start crying. For no apparent reason, too!

"Fang,"I said, surprised to hear my voice sound calm and neutral. He whizzed around to face me. "Max." I managed a slight smile. "Fang," his eyes were stormy, his mouth set into a cruel, straight line. "I do like you,"I said weakly. "You heard me." Then added softly but he could still hear it, "I'm still hater and you're still yolo."

He took a deep breath. "Max, I know you like Iggy and you guys are dating. I swear I won't tell him our online conversation, OK? Even if I like like you a lot, I'm not gonna let you break Iggy's heart. Besides, I have a girlfriend."

My eyes snapped open. Suddenly I felt dizzy, like I was going to throw up. WHAT THE HELL? I confessed that I liked him, and he claimed that he had a girlfriend!

"Who?"I croaked.  
Fang's eyes fixed onto the concrete.  
"Lissa,"he murmured quietly.

My vision went red. The. Frickin. Bastard. I stormed past him, leaving an aura of absolute fury in my wake.  
"Max-"he said as he grabbed my forearm. I spun around and face him, leveling my gaze to his obsidian eyes.

I raised my fist and punched his jaw. I was so mad, I didn't even bathe in the victory of making him stumble backwards.

"Don't talk to me, asshole. I thought you were my friend."I screamed, seething.

I started sprinting. Two minutes, two hours, I didn't care.

I needed to leave, I think. When I finally stopped, my sides were heaving, and I felt something damp on my cheeks.

I never cried for a guy.

All of them were stupid, and I'd always warned myself away from them.

The questions bombarded my mind.

Why him? What did he do? Why was he different?

How did I fall for him so fast?

I sat on an old park bench thinking about that for a long time.

I never came to an answer.

**Gosh, I'm so sorry it was short. I promise to make longer chapters. Did you like it? Oh yeah, Max is a great guitarist and a singer. I forgot to mention that in the first chapter. **

**Song of the day: ROYALS BY LORDE**

**Book of the Day: Fallen by Lauren Kate**

**Review! Guess what will happen next :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys sorry I didn't update yesterday**

**my computer's acting weird.**

**here it is**

I sat on the park bench, smiling into the rain as I hummed and strummed her guitar.

Everything had changed.

Fang had become a player, an asshole. Every week he had a new girlfriend.

I was anti-social and depressed. I knew it shouldn't happen, but I couldn't help it. My concerned friends could not do anything but stare. I was fine with that. I felt like I couldn't trust anyone anymore. FANG. It was all his fault. So I sang out all my emotions. Everything that had built up inside of me.

_No, I can't take one more step towards you 'Cause all that's waiting is regret Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live half alive And now you want me one more time_  
_And who do you think you are? _

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars Collecting your jar of hearts And tearing love apart You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul So don't come back for me Who do you think you are?_  
_I hear you're asking all around If I am anywhere to be found But I have grown too strong To ever fall back in your arms_  
_And I've learned to live half alive And now you want me one more time_  
_And who do you think you are? _

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars Collecting your jar of hearts And tearing love apart You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul So don't come back for me Who do you think you are?_  
_And it took so long just to feel alright Remember how to put back the light in my eyes I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed 'Cause you broke all your promises And now you're back You don't get to get me back_  
_And who do you think you are? _

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars Collecting your jar of hearts And tearing love apart You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul So don't come back for me Don't come back at all_  
_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars Collecting your jar of hearts Tearing love apart You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul Don't come back for me Don't come back at all_  
_Who do you think you are?_  
_Who do you think you are?_  
_Who do you think you are?_

_**-Jar of Hearts**_

_This is a story that I have never told_  
_I gotta get this off my chest to let it go_  
_I need to take back the light inside you stole_  
_You're a criminal_  
_And you steal like you're a pro_

_All the pain and the truth_  
_I wear like a battle wound_  
_So ashamed, so confused_  
_I was broken and bruised_

_Now I'm a warrior_  
_Now I've got thicker skin_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_I'm stronger than I've ever been_  
_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_And you can never hurt me again_

_Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire_  
_You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar_  
_I've got shame, I've got scars_  
_That I will never show_  
_I'm a survivor_  
_In more ways than you know_

_Cause all the pain and the truth_  
_I wear like a battle wound_  
_So ashamed, so confused_  
_I'm not broken or bruised_

_'Cause now I'm a warrior_  
_Now I've got thicker skin_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_I'm stronger than I've ever been_  
_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_And you can never hurt me_

_There's a part of me I can't get back_  
_A little girl grew up too fast_  
_All it took was once, I'll never be the same_  
_Now I'm taking back my life today_  
_Nothing left that you can say_  
_Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway_

_Now I'm a warrior_  
_I've got thicker skin_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_I'm stronger than I've ever been_  
_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_And you can never hurt me again_

_No oh, yeah, yeah_

_You can never hurt me again _

-_**Warrior, Demi Lovato**_

I sighed, leaning forwards and resting my head on my palms.

I was disappointed. My dreams were, in short, shattered. How could I make a music career when all I could do was mope around for an unattainable boy? A GUY? When had Maximum Ride moped around for A GUY?

I was pathetic. It was true.

"Hey, you have an amazing voice," a guy said. I looked up into the eyes of a beach-blond haired boy.

"Thank you," I said.

"Hey, are you Ok?" he asked with a concerned voice. I stood up and sighed. "Look, I should leave now," I said.

"Hey, wait!"the boy said, grasping my wrist.

I looked at him expectantly. The boy rubbed the back of his neck with an embarrassed expression. "Uh, I'm Dylan. I have a band...we need a lead female singer. It's a paying job and we get gigs. You're better than everything we've heard. So...just think about it, OK?"

Dylan scratched his number down on her arm in sharpie. I groaned. "OK, thanks, Dylan."

To say the least, I was very interested in this paying gig. Maybe this would keep her mind off of Fang.

Dylan showed up at the mall later that day when Ella and I went to the mall. Ella was the only one I really talked to about my problems.

"Oh, hey!" Dylan greeted with a smile. I nodded, smilling. His cheerfulness was contagious. "Oh, um, hey, Dylan. I'm Max." I said.

He laughed. "Yeah, I saw the bold writing on your guitar that said Max."

I grinned. "Well, yeah."

We walked around and talked until Ella called me frantically, saying we needed to go.

"Bye, Dyl," I said, smiling.

He nodded and waved.

**EWW I brought Dylan into the story. I HATE MYLAN**

**don't worry, there will be Fax. This us just how the books are sorta like. Fang ditches her, Dylan comes to the rescue. Fax ssoon**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY this is chapter seven. So, I'm sorry there is Mylan right now. I hate Dylan/Max pairings. There will be Fax, I promise.**

**And when we get home, I know we won't be home at all**  
**This place we live, it is not where we belong**  
**And I miss who we were in the town that we could call our own**  
**Going back to get away after everything has changed**

**Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive?**  
**(Everything has changed)**  
**Do you remember that? Do you remember that?**  
**(Everything has changed)**  
**Could you help me push aside all that I have left behind?**  
**(Everything has changed)**  
**Do you remember that? Do you remember that?**

**So we stand here now and no one knows us at all**  
**I won't get used to this**  
**I won't get used to being gone**  
**And going back won't feel the same if we aren't staying**  
**Going back to get away after everything has changed**

**Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive?**  
**(Everything has changed)**  
**Do you remember that? Do you remember that?**  
**(Everything has changed)**  
**Could you help me push aside all that I have left behind?**  
**(Everything has changed)**  
**Do you remember that? Do you remember that?**

**Taking up our time**  
**Taking up our time**  
**Taking up our time**  
**It's taking up our time again**  
**Go back we can't go back at all**  
**It's taking up our time again**  
**Go back we can't go back at all**  
**It's taking up our time again**  
**Go back we can't go back at all**  
**It's taking up our time, taking up our time**

**Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive?**  
**Do you remember that? Do you remember that?**

_**-Franklin; Paramore**_

The band played the final note, and I grinned at the crowd as they screamed their approval.

I raised my microphone, smiling. "Thank you guys for being a wonderful audience! Our next concert is at the cafe downtown in Phoenix. Broadway and McClintock."

The crowd cheered. Confetti streamed through the air. I laughed as it tangled up in Dylan's perfect hair.

It had been a month since Dylan had asked me to be in his band. Since then, we had become enormously popular, even scoring a gig at one auditorium at the Chandler Center for the Arts and my high school. We were going to play at a school dance at my school. I was very excited.

Dylan and I were dating. He was nice and adorable, but I felt like we really had no connection. I wanted to break up with him, but I didn't want to ruin our musical career.

I was now uploading my own music and singing by myself without a band on my blog. It was popular, and some of the people who followed me knew me at school. Because of the band, I was pretty popular. My friends (Iggy, Ella, Nudge, etc.) hung out with my new friends who supported the band. My band's main drummer, Aaron, was one of the people my friends hung out with often.

Not only that, life was good because Fang wasn't scoring as many dates as he used to. He brought his older senior girlfriends to class sometimes, pretending to be TA's, teacher assistants.

I hated him to death.

I sighed as I went behind the curtain. Another gig was over.

"That was awesome!"Nudge squealed. Iggy agreed, grinning. Ella hugged me, then scanned my outfit. "Good. The outfit I chose for you for this gig wasn't ruined. We're taking you out to California's Pizza Kitchen and Gelato 64."She said.

I cheered. "YES! PIZZA AND ICE CREAM!"

Ella chuckled.

Ella was my unofficial wardrobe person. The outfits she chose for me were always perfect based on where we performing. Today, we performed at a recreation center at a festival for teens. I wore casual. A black top with shiny metal chains decorating it, white skinny jeans, boots, and a ton of metallic bracelets across my arms.

It was awesome.

"Good job, guys. Practice is on Sunday at my house, remember that,"Dylan finished. The other band members nodded and hugged us good-bye. Dylan waited, smiling at me. "So...are you available tonight?"he asked.

I smiled at him and shook my head. "Sorry, Iggy and them are taking me out to pizza and ice cream. Maybe some other time."

Dylan's bright smile faltered. "Oh, I see."

I nodded and smiled sweetly. Grabbing my guitar, I waved good-bye and left with Iggy, Nudge, and Ella.

Once we were safe in Iggy's car, Nudge spoke. "If you don't wanna date him so badly, just break up!" Ella rolled her eyes. "Seriously? Have you not seen the dude? He's obsessed with Max! He'll never take it well,"she replied.

Iggy snorted. "Ah, he's needy."

I glared. That was my boyfriend! Even if I really didn't like him, they had no right.

"What about the band? I would probably be kicked out. Then what happens when they finally get their big contract?"I asked. Ella stared at me. "You really wanted to get famous? Everyone already loves your blog's account. People from around the states, the world. You're already discovered, but you just have to wait for the big record companies to finally get it into their heads that you are what the people want."

I sighed. Then I said, I'm trying out some pop with this new song I wrote. I already played it and did the instrumentals. I wanna see what you think." They smiled. "C'MON PLAY IT!"they replied eagerly. I nodded and found the music in my phone, where I had recorded it.

**High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life**  
**Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time**  
**Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends**  
**A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again**

**'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need**  
**Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why**

**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**  
**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

**(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)**

**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**  
**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

**Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends**  
**It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense**  
**Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose**  
**If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you**

**'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need**  
**Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why**

**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**  
**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

**(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)**

**Why are you my clarity?**  
**Why are you my remedy?**  
**Why are you my clarity?**  
**Why are you my remedy?**

**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**  
**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

-_**Clarity, Zedd ft. Foxes**_

As the song ended, my friends exchanged looks. Then Ella and Nudge screamed. "OMG THAT WAS AWESOME! WHO HELPED YOU?"

I laughed. "Oh, just...ya know, Aaron and Paul."

Ella raised an eyebrow. "They sing?"

I nodded. "Um, there's another..."

Nudge gasped. "WHAT? AND YOU NEVER TOLD US? HOW COULD YOU, MAXIMUM RIDE, I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! OH, HOW COULD-"

Ella slapped Nudge's face lightly. She shut up, grinning sheepishly. I played the video, humming along. I loved how I played the instruments in this song.

**I could lift you up**  
**I could show you what you wanna see**  
**And take you where you wanna be**

**You could be my luck**  
**Even if the sky is falling down**  
**I know that we'll be safe and sound**

**We're safe and sound**

**I could fill your cup**  
**You know my river won't evaporate**  
**This world we still appreciate**

**You could be my luck**  
**Even in a hurricane of frowns**  
**I know that we'll be safe and sound**

**Safe and sound**  
**We're safe and sound**  
**Safe and sound**  
**We're safe and sound**  
**Hold your ground**  
**We're safe and sound**  
**Safe and sound**

**I could show you love**  
**In a tidal wave of mystery**  
**You'll still be standing next to me**

**You could be my luck**  
**Even if we're six feet underground**  
**I know that we'll be safe and sound**

**We're safe and sound**

**Safe and sound**  
**Safe and sound**  
**Hold your ground**  
**Safe and sound**

**I could lift you up**  
**I could show you what you wanna see**  
**And take you where you wanna be**

**You could be my luck**  
**Even if the sky is falling down**  
**I know that we'll be safe and sound**

**I could lift you up**  
**I could show you what you wanna see**  
**And take you where you wanna be**

**You could be my luck**  
**Even if the sky is falling down**  
**I know that we'll be safe and sound**

**We're safe and sound**  
**We're safe and sound**  
**We're safe and sound**  
**We're safe and sound**

**Safe and sound**  
**We're safe and sound**  
**Safe and sound**  
**We're safe and sound**  
**Hold your ground**  
**We're safe and sound**  
**Safe and sound**  
**We're safe and sound**

_**-Safe and Sound; Capital cities**_

**_(a/n: from iPad, this is screwed up, sorry if the rest is in italics and bold)_**

We arrived at the pizza place, smiling and laughing. We ordered our pizzas quickly. I got a mountain dew soda drink.

The pizzas came soon, and we started talking about my next gig at the Chandler Center for the Arts. I was excited, and we hadn't come up with a playlist yet.

"How about 'Complicated?Ella suggested. I nodded. "I like that song. And maybe 'I'm still into you',"I agreed.

"And 'Paradise'! I love that song, it rocks."Nudge said. I smiled. Yep, that was one of our best songs.

As we ate and talked in the empty restaurant, the door opened.

All of us turned to look. Fang and his girlfriend of the week.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm soooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated! I promise I'll update a lot more on the weekends. **

**My excuse:**

***sheepish smile* FAIRY TAIL AND BLEACH AND LEGEND OF KORRA ARE JUST WAAAAYYYY TO AWESOME TO IGNORE!**

**Legend of Korra started again! And Fairy Tail...I just started watching. Anyone know where I can watch Fairy Tail episodes in SUB?**

**Yeah, and another excuse:  
Tons of tests and quizzes this week! :( **

**Chemistry, Economics, Biology, History, Spanish, English, Physics, etc. **

**See, I think I failed my Physics test and Economics. :(**

**anyway...I know this is probably crappy and a apologize in advance, and I believe this was probably VERY predictable.**

**ON WITH THE EIGHTH CHAPTER!**

We sit there, talking, ignoring Fang and his girlfriend.

"Everyone says you're gonna sing a song for Dylan at the school dance,"Nudge said, grinning. Excitement was clear on her face. I shrugged.  
"Oh. Maybe just an old song. Can we stop talking about my musical career? So Nudge, who are you dating this week?"I asked.

"Sloan,"she said, sighing and slumping in her chair. "I really don't like any of the guys around here...it's just...none of them are right, ya know? They never really care about me like Iggy does for Ella."

Nudge wrinkled her nose. "Although, seriously, why didn't you guys get together, yet?"  
Ella and Iggy blushed.  
I rolled my eyes and teased, "Cuz Iggy's a CHICKEN!"  
Iggy glared at me halfheartedly, his face tomato red.  
"Aw, you guys are mean,"he whined. I laughed. "Whatever you say. But you know it's true."  
Iggy pouted.  
Ella giggled as Nudge imitated him.

"I'm so annoying I won't even ask the girl out that I've loved since second grade! Even when I KNOW she loves me back,"Nudge mimicked in a low, bass tone that was supposed to sound like Iggy's voice.  
Nudge and I fell into loud fits of laughter. Ella turned and glared at me, tickling my stomach.  
I screamed, laughing as I shielded myself from getting hurt. Meanwhile, Nudge was trying to save herself from getting soda poured on her. Iggy splashed a huge drop on Nudge's new shirt, which got her very pissed.

"YOU KNOW I JUST BOUGHT THIS TODAY AT FOREVER 21?! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR A NEW ONE! YOUR RETARDED DIET SODA CRAP RUINED MY SHIRT!"she screamed, chasing after him.  
The employee didn't try to stop us. He just sat there, reading a sports car magazine.  
Fang's girlfriend-of-the-week stood up, fuming.  
"God, can you losers shut up for ONCE?"she yelled.  
All of us stared at her. I think her name was Caroline.  
"Um, we just got carried away,"Ella said cheerfully, smiling widely at the girl.  
Ella was always trying to be diplomatic.  
Caroline rolled her eyes. "Bitch, I don't care. Just shut up for once."  
Anger surged through me. What the hell did this girl call my awesome sister? I stepped forward to smack her. Iggy's face turned red. He glared at Caroline.

"What. Did. You. Call. Her?"  
Caroline stepped back, looking scared.  
"Caroline, you are such a stupid girl. Don't insult Ella. Cuz Iggy and I swear to torture you."  
Ella spoke rapid-fire Spanish at Caroline.  
I laughed. Let's just say Ella knew A LOT of curse words in Spanish.

Fang suddenly stood up and dragged Caroline out of the restaurant, shooting an apologetic look at ME.

I glared at him in response.

Fang arrived, no girlfriend on his arm squealing about how amazing and adorable he was. I rolled my eyes. When I first became his friend, I knew he was a football jock, but I had believed he was a great guy and potential boyfriend material. Now...god, just no. Maybe he was perfect boyfriend material for weak-kneed, easy girls, but not me. I, and I admit, wasn't easy.

"'Sup, Fangy-poo."I said, glaring.

He didn't glare back and say, "It's Nick", like he usually did.

He didn't call me a sorry excuse for a girl.

He didn't say I was the most annoying bitch in the world.

No, NICK just stared at me. HELL, I was annoyed.

'New torture techniques...huh, and they work better than the others..'I thought, grumbling to myself.

I huffed, flicked my hair over one shoulder in that super bad-ass way and left the restaurant, calling,"Come on, people! Let's ditch this joint." They shuffled forwards, following me.

"Wait, Max,"Fang said, his dark eyes sad.

I turned and glared.

"You have NO right to tell me to wait. Just leave. Please."I growled.

Fang hesitated.

"Max, I've tried to say sorry...but it never worked. You honestly hurt me when you said you hated me. Somehow...I wanted you to feel how much it hurt. I was awful. I'm really sorry...I never meant you harm. When I thought you were with Iggy...I felt broken. Like I would never love anyone again. I should have...I know what I should have done. I am so sorry, Max."he said.

His eyes were full of tears.

Shock struck me. Shivers went up and down my spine. What was he saying?

"What are you saying?"I asked.

Iggy interrupted, glaring. "Dude, you have such a jacked up mid. You think you can just, out of the blue, walk up to MY BEST FRIEND and say you're sorry for hurting her this badly? Just because you used to me my friend doesn't give you the right to to do that."

Fang met his furious gaze. "No. I just came here to apologize. I understand that you won't forgive me."

He started to walk away, but as I watched him, I noticed something.

He really had changed. His arrogant, proud gait, the stride in his steps. The slump of his back, his hands in his pockets.

From the back, he looked like the Fang I remembered. The one I fell for. Fang, the one who comforted and helped me those few days.

I almost let him leave, thinking 'Who cares?'

But if I'm not benevolent and all, then I'm...uh, not an serious fan of alternative rock.

An idea lit my mind. He had a slim chance of winning my friendship back. As long as he reacted correctly to my next acts...ones that would hopefully happen in a few days.

"Fang!"I shouted as he stepped into his sleek black car. He turned. I could seriously see the hope that radiated from him.

I smirked. "Go on a date with me?"  
He nodded, grinning. "Chat you, hatersgonnahate."

'Same, yolo,"I replied.

He disappeared in his black car.

Did I just decide he had another chance?

I turned to my friends, confused.

They exchanged looks, then at the same time, yelled, "WHAT?"

I had a lot to explain, didn't I?

**OK how was that?**

**Please review or I will honestly think you hate me and want me to die in a hole...**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS...**

I sighed as I adjusted the backpack on my shoulder. I was screwed, wasn't I? How was I going to explain to my boyfriend Dylan that I was cheating on him?

Why hadn't I thought of this earlier?

I groaned at my own stupidity.

Might as well get over it. I walked over to Dylan's locker. He was in deep discussion with a girl with curly brown, streaked blond hair and intense eyes. That girl...I knew her...those frustratingly calm and the ability to piss people off VERY easily. He looked frustrated, whispering angrily at her while she looked smug.

"Hey, Dylan..."I began, my eyes flicking to Maya. She smiled at me in an annoyingly all-knowing manner.

Honestly, I hated people who acted like they were above me.

"Hello..um, Mary, right? Wait, sorry, I mean, Lissa. Yeah, you're Lissa. Hi Lissa,"I said, smiling pleasantly at her. I enjoyed seeing the flash of rage in her eyes. She collected herself and returned my smile. "Actually, it's Maya. You're Dylan's girlfriend, right? I believe Dylan and I were talking about you before you barged in,"she replied smoothly.

I cocked an eyebrow, genuinely curious.

"Oh?"

"Oh,"she agreed.

Dylan's turquoise eyes watched our exchange. Then he turned to me, hurt in his eyes. "Max, are you cheating on me?"he asked, emotion clear in his voice.

I shrunk back. I really didn't want to hurt him...what did I get myself into?

"No,"I replied. "I'm not cheating on you, I'm breaking up with you. I'm sorry, but I don't believe it was working out. I hope we can continue to be friends, though. And great band mates."

He nodded mutely, his lips pressed into a thin, emotionless line.

I hesitated, wanting to comfort him, but as I watched, I realized I would just insult him even more by doing that. I nodded slightly in reply before turning around and rounding the corner to my locker.

As I left, I heard Maya say, "Ooh, I feel terrible for you, Dylan. Don't you hate it when girls play the 'It's-not-working-but-let's-be-friends' card? Maybe you could just kick her out of the band. That would be the ultimate revenge on her. And, Dylan, she's lying about cheating on you. Just watch who she'll go out with next."

I could practically see Maya's taunting smile, the jeers that she was 'too polite' to say.

God, I hated her.

My heart pounded as I listened to Dylan meet her reply with silence.

"It's your choice, Dylan. What will you do?"Maya asked.

Silence.

A new voice replied, "Shut up, Maya. You aren't allowed to go around hurting more people." My eyes widened. Fang!?

"Dylan, music is her life. You can't take it away from her."

"But I won't. She's got her whole blog and a gig at a pizza parlor every Friday,"Dylan answered.

I squeezed my eyes shut.

_Don't eavesdrop. Don't eavesdrop. Don't eavesdrop. Something bad always happens.. Don't eavesdrop..._

I was right.

"Maximum Maria Ride, please come to the office. Maximum Maria Ride, please come to the office,"the overhead speaker blared out, broadcasting my real name to the entire school.

I groaned and walked off to the office. When I got there, I saw someone I was definitely not expecting.

"Max?"

Standing before me was my older brother, Ari.

"Max...I'm really sorry. I already told Ella. Ella's at home right now. I think Nudge is with her, too,"He said, his eyes glassy. My eyes widened.

"What? Ari, what happened? Tell me! Why is Ella at home with Nude?"I asked frantically.

He looked me in the eyes, then brought me close.

"Dad died three days ago,"he said.

"ARE YOU A HUNDRED PERCENT SURE HE DIDN'T ESCAPE OR SOMETHING?"I shouted, desperately grasping for some sliver of hope.

So, you believe the great Maximum Ride is too amazing to cry. I wasn't emotionless or mentally-retarded. OF COURSE I CRIED! WHO AM I, THE EMOTIONLESS ROCK?

Ari sent me a glare. "Max, you think the police didn't search? The facility he worked at was completely destroyed by the toxic chemicals!"

I sighed, crying. Screw being a professional race car driver. MY DAD DIED IN A FACILITY BEING A NERDY, MAD SCIENTIST PERSON.

Seriously? That was definitely on my Top Ten Worst Ways to Die list.

Yeah, it was a great day to die in a scientific facility wearing white coats and safety goggles. Heads up, goggles. You definitely weren't enough to protect my dad's eyes, much less his body and face and everything!

I was really upset.

My dad, the guy who loved me and fed me and taught me and told me to be 'Just the Real Maximum Ride and not just another copy of someone', was dead. When you think about everything in a straightforward fashion, it's not that great, is it?

I honestly believed the world hated me.

Ella sobbed, burying her face in Ari's chest. "Daddy's gone!"

I shuddered, wishing she didn't call him 'daddy'.

Mom TOLD him not to work at Itex, but he did! Mom TOLD him to just work in Cali as a dentist or some random medical doctor, but noooooo.

He didn't want to.

My dad had wanted to find a cure to cancer, the same disease that had killed his mother.

"Why did he do it? Why?"I asked.

Mom met my eyes. "Working there? I'm sorry, kids. Jeb and I never told you the truth...Our first child, born before Max by thirty minutes, died from cancer. Max...you had a twin. She was diagnosed with cancer. Jeb always kept a picture of the girl. When we found it, it was really too late. We were on a vacation on Thailand, and the only hospital was awful and rundown. We found out she died, and we asked her to be cremated. We were in a rush to leave. I remember her perfectly. These amazing eyes and an odd, heart-shaped birthmark on her forearm. We were going to call her Maria. After Jeb's mother. I guess we basically cursed her from the start like that..."she said.

Shock overwhelmed me. The new information sent cold signals to my brain. Images flashed in my brain, one by one.

I knew someone with that birthmark...

Who had I just seen with that birthmark? Someone I hated. A lot.

My eyes turned to the size of plates as it dawned on me.

This can not be possible. She CAN NOT be my sister. My sister was dead! That girl...she was very much alive.

**I believe you guys can all guess who Max's sister is. Yes, her sister is actually alive, and she still has cancer. But they really don't know it. SOO WHAT IF SHE GOES AND LIVES AT MAX'S HOUSE?**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY I'M SO SO SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE FOREVER...**

I cried. I laughed. I yelled. I broke down.

That week changed my life. Facing all of my recent relationship problems, this new one was so big I couldn't believe how shallow and immature I had been before. Fighting sluts, calling people bitches, kicking people's asses. Was that really me? I did all of that? What kind of hurt did I cause? And what about Dylan? It was so selfish of me to just throw him in the dump but still ask him to keep me in the band.

If those sluts were bitches, I could definitely go down as a bitch for the way I had been acting.

"Shit, no more relationships for me,"I thought as I paced in my bedroom, trying to ignore the broken wails vibrating through Ella's room. I had to leave. I had to get out of here. I couldn't be here anymore, because all I was doing was hurting people.

Ella. I had screamed at her for crying for a dad who really hadn't cared about us. That just made her cry more.

Ari. I told him to suck it up and move on.

Nudge. I had told her no one cared about her retarded fashion trends. Nudge left, crying, and I hadn't even cared.

Mom. I told her she was a bitch for letting our father do his own thing.

Iggy. I told him he needed to stop being so immature because no one freaking liked him.

Fang. I told him he was the biggest man whore in the universe, and that I hated him to all eternity.

What was wrong with me?

I needed to leave. Being here was only hurting everyone around me. And I couldn't stop myself. I had to let the pain and sorrow out, and my way of doing that was screaming at others. I was a monster.

I ran a hand through my hair, turning on my laptop. Lately, I had stayed in my room every single day by myself, not coming out. I had been posting more and more music videos that were supposed to be happy and playful, but then the music turned sad and cold and dead.

I checked my e-mail, seeing the things I got from my followers.

'What happened, Max?'they asked.

'Why are you so sad?' they said.

I groaned, wanting something that wasn't that. My eyes literally popped out of my head when I saw the newest e-mail.

**From: Cory Records**

**Re: Your music**

**Message:**

**I've listened to your music since it has become one of the top blogs in the world. People all around love your music. I'm asking you if you would like to sign a contract with Cory Records. We would really like you to get started by singing a duet with another singer part of our recording center. **

**I would like you to answer to this e-mail ASAP, and then Cory Records will talk to you about everything later.**

**Best Wishes, **

**Collin Cory**

"Oh my god,"I said. I COULD GET A CONTRACT WITH _THE _CORY COLLINS! The one who made so many singers famous!

I started to race downstairs, but then I stopped. Mom would never say yes.

Was I really willing to give up my friends?

'They hate you, Max. Look at how you've hurt them. You can't stay here. Each moment you're there, you're causing them more pain. You need to leave before you destroy them. The others may be fine, but you will incinerate Nudge and Ella with your words. You can't stay and be selfish and hurt them.'I thought.

I steeled my nerves and wrote back.

**Mr. Collin Cory, **

**I'm glad you like my music. I would love to start a contract with Cory Records as soon as possible. I have just one question- Would I be able to continue high school in L.A.? Please e-mail me information concerning transportation to L.A.**

**Sincerely, **

**Maximum Martinez**

And I clicked send. That was it. I had sealed my fate. Then I fell onto my bed and sobbed.

~oOo~

The next morning, I received a new e-mail.

**Maximum Martinez,**

**Your airplane documents are here. Someone will pick you up from the airport and bring you to Cory Records. We would like to start your first album the day after your arrival. Remember to bring all essentials and your passport and a driver's license.**

**See you soon, **

**Collin Cory**

I clicked on the document attached. It really was airplane tickets. I quickly printed out the tickets. I sighed. Calling a taxi company, I asked them to pick me up from the Chandler Fashion mall tomorrow night at six in front of Barnes and Noble. They agreed.

I swallowed hard.

And I started writing.

**Mom, **

**Please don't come after me. I don't want anyone else involved. I want you to..stay normal. Please don't involve anyone. It's not that I don't love you guys, I just can't be here. **

**The pain from dad's death is too much and I can't help it. Seeing you guys just reminds me all of the memories I had with you guys and Dad. I can't do this anymore. I'll still go to school and everything. That's a promise, and I will go to college. I'll do my best, and I won't turn into a psychopath.**

**It won't happen to me. I'm not like that, and you know it's true.**

**I'll send money every month. **

**I love you so much. You may not know it, but it's true. I'm sorry for being...possibly the worst daughter in the universe. I want to repay you for everything you've done for me. **

**If it wasn't for you and Dad, I wouldn't be like I am. **

**If you ever want to meet up again, e-mail me. We'll keep in touch, I promise. **

**In my way, I love you. I'll miss you. Just remember this isn't good-bye. I'll see you someday. Don't worry about me, Mom. I love you more than anything.**

**But it's time for me to fly the nest.**

**I'm sorry for everything. Calling you those names, and yelling at Ella and Ari. I don't deserve a family like you guys. Yelling at others is my way to deal with anger, and I'm sorry. Please remember me and stay in touch.**

**SOMETIMES GOOD-BYE IS A SECOND CHANCE**

**LOVE YOU FOR ETERNITY, **

**Maximum Martinez**

Tears fell steadily as I stuffed it into an envelope. Then I wrote the next apology.

**Ella, **

**I may not have treated you like it, but you're the best sister in the world. I love you so much. E-mail me everyday.**

**I'll be there for you from now on. **

**Remember the time that the waves crashed on the rocks and got all over you? That moment replays in my head a lot when I wrote this. **

**I'll miss you, Ella. **

**Our relationship as sisters is rusty but I love you so much. I'm sorry. I need to leave. I can't hurt you anymore. I'm sorry. Your way of showing pain is crying, but I scream at others. I can't stay here. **

**I hurt you guys more than you let on.**

**Dad's death is too much for me. **

**It's not that I don't care, I just can't do this. **

**I love you. **

**SOMETIMES GOOD-BYE IS A SECOND CHANCE. **

**LOVE, **

**YOUR ONE AND ONLY SISTER**

I kept on writing to all of my friends and family. I finished every single one. Then I got to Fang's. The tears ran even faster, splattering the paper. The pen ink smudged across the paper.

**Fang**

**I love you.**

**Sometimes good-bye is a second chance.**

**-Max**

I couldn't write anymore to Fang. I just remembered everything. During the weeks before, Fang had been my shoulder to cry on. And I had yelled at him, sceamed at him...hurt him.

I still remembered the look of pain on his face.

Shock. Hurt. Just plain old pain.

It was all my fault.


	11. Chapter 11

**yo. **

**this is flyconverselol**

**so i have a favor to ask before I continue this story...**

**I NEED FIVE REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE. FIVE, IS THAT TOO MUCH?  
Anyway, please please please review. **

**I need to see if this story isn't crap.**

**anyway...here's your chapter**

-Max-

I stood in front of Barnes and Noble, waiting with my luggage. I had asked an old acquaintance of mine to drop me off at the mall. That acquaintance was Maya. Mom had officially taken her in after finding that Maya truly was her daughter, and I had told Maya I was leaving. Naturally, Maya was delighted. She didn't want me hanging around. What also sealed the deal was the fact that I told her I would kill her if she tattled on me before I left and that she could have my room and my car. I had told Maya to take me, and I told Maya to tell Mom the truth when I was safely out of Arizona.

"Are you Ms. Martinez?"the taxi driver asked. I nodded. He piled my stuff into the trunk, but I kept my guitar with me. I was using 'Martinez' instead of 'Ride' because I wanted to honor my Dad by not using it. I was the worst daughter in the world, and it was just better if I didn't seem to be related to him. I knew I was a disgrace to my mom, too. When I got to L.A., I would change my name right away.

"Good evening. Just going to Sky Harbor Airport, yes?"he asked in a formal voice. "Yes,"I replied. The car ride was silent until he asked, "Ms. Martinez, how old are you? You seem young for someone traveling around the globe."

I laughed, replying quickly, "You're never too young and you're never too old."

The taxi driver laughed. "Yes. I suppose you're right,"he replied. I sighed, leaning into the window and waiting for the tears to fall. They never fell. Maybe I was starting to get used to the fact that I was officially leaving my family and friends.

~oOo~

-Fang-

"Where did she go?"I asked, slamming my fist down, frustrated. Ella burst into tears, and I stumbled back, shocked. "H-hey, Els, I'm sorry,"I said. Ella sobbed, pulling a crumpled and tear-stained paper from her pocket. "Read what Max wrote to me!"she cried.

I grabbed the letter, my eyes racing across the paper. Where-?

Max and Ella's mom stepped in, putting down her work bag. "Oh. Hi, Fang,"she said, voice hollow. She went into the kitchen without another word. I was shocked. Usually, she was so bright and cheerful and asked if you needed anything.

I turned my gaze back to Ella. "So, spit it. Since Max isn't here, where is she?"I asked. Ella cried, collapsing onto the sofa. "Mom knows...but she won't tell me!"she cried. I nodded mutely and went into the kitchen.

"Hey, Dr. Martinez,"I said softly. She nodded at me, eating chips. "Where did Max go?"I asked. Maya entered the kitchen, wearing MAX's clothes. I glared at her. She had no right. "Oh, hey, Fang,"Maya said, smirking. Maya switched living between her adoptive parents' house and Dr. M's house. One week she lived here, the next she lived there. "Max went to L.A. She's becoming a big pop star. She got an e-mail about it from Cory Records a while ago,"Maya said, eyelashes fluttering at me. What a bitch. Her real sister left, and now she was trying to steal me, her sister's boyfriend?

Dr. M's head shot up. "What? An e-mail? How do you know?"she asked, voice cold. Maya's eyes widened. "Uh, uh...she, uh, wrote me a text message,"she said quickly. Dr. M's eyes narrowed. "She never knew you before, Maya, or she would've mentioned it. Don't lie, Maya,"she said softly.

Then Maya blurted everything out, about sending Max to the mall, and that Max was on a flight to L.A. Dr. M looked furious. "Go home, Maya. Take your stuff. Think about what you just did. You sent your own sister, MY DAUGHTER, to L.A. to live by herself! Just get out,"she snarled. Maya nodded quickly and bolted out of the kitchen.

"Bye, Fang,"she called, making a call me signal. Dr. M glared at me. "Don't go out with Maya. Oh, and, you need to say what she wrote to you,"Dr. M said. She took out a folder with papers in it, sifted through them, and handed me one. Compared to the others, mine had basically no writing. Did she really hate me that much? Not even bothering to write me a lengthy letter explaining why she left?

I sighed, looking down at the paper. It had tear stains all over it, but I didn't realize I was crying until later.

Fang

I love you.  
Sometimes good bye is a second chance.  
-Max

She loved me.

I turned to her mom, determined. "I'm going to bring Max back,"I said confidently. Hope lit the veterinarian's eyes up. "Oh, you do love her, too, don't you?"she asked softly. I looked Max's mom straight in the eye. "Yes. I do,"I replied. There was no denying it. I was in love with the Maximum Ride.

Then I shot out the door without another word.

~oOo~

-Max-

I carried my one suitcase and my backpack, the guitar at my side. As I walked through the airport to A-16, I saw all of the shops around me, each one reminding me of a friend.

The cheery and hot pink 'Welcome to Arizona!' teddy bear, holding a big red heart with a pink bow clipped on its ear. The small Mario bomb that could wind-up and walk around.

I missed home. I missed my family. I missed everyone. I wasn't actually early. In fact, I was pretty late since the taxi cab got stuck in traffic on the way to the airport.

People were already starting to board the plane. I yawned, sighing. "Still boarding, first class,"the airport lady said into the mic. I looked down at my ticket and gathered my things.

The lady checked them before letting me pass. I sat in my designated seat in the Fist Class section.

I waited for the plane to start ascending. I stared out the window. "Oh, look. It's raining,"I whispered to myself glumly.

Pulling out my iPod, I fell asleep listening to the soothing tones of Valentina Lisitsa's playing.

~oOo~

-Fang-

There was terrible traffic. "Shit,"I cried, looking down at my phone to see the time. What if I was too late?

I parked the car on the side of the road before running through the rain on the sidewalk to the airport. I raced across the sidewalk, feeling light-headed from how fast I was going.

_Max. This is for Max. Everything is for Max. Max. I love you. Everything about you. Things may not have worked out at first and I may not have dated you that long, but I know it's true._

__When I finally got there, I was soaked.

I rushed through the airport.

A-16. Now departing.

Shit.

She was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Um...sorry. I'm hating this as much as you do. So, after reading some reviews and everything, I realized how much I needed to fix this story. So, I'm making a more updated version that I hope you'll like a lot more. I'll be able to finish editing and writing this entire story by the end of the month. That's my goal, and I'm pretty sure I can reach it.**

**Again, I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about this! so please check out the better and more awesome version of this story. I'll continue to update that one, and I'll delete this story pretty soon as soon as everyone gets this memo. Thanks for being amazing, and check out the better version:**

**Updated and Revised Version of Maximum Ride: Being the New Girl**

**You guys are so amazing, so please go to the other story. Thanks :)**

**LOVE YA'LL **

**-FLYINGCONVERSELOL**


	13. Chapter 13

im not sure if some of you got the memo...this story is done. if you want the rest of it, youre gonna have to go to my new story

updated and revised version of maximum ride

theres a lot of new chapters and everything in between the old chapters. i also edited a lot! its much better than before, so i hope you check it out.

:)

thanks you guys


End file.
